<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Young, We Are Gold (Trying Things We Didn't Know) by EternallyEC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040093">We Are Young, We Are Gold (Trying Things We Didn't Know)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC'>EternallyEC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam &amp; Cat (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Worship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Kink, More tags to be added, Porn with Feelings, puckentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy, smutty ficlets because Sam and Cat deserve to have some fun. Kinks will be tagged and noted in the opening note as needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are Young, We Are Gold (Trying Things We Didn't Know)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! Welcome to the Smut Chronicles of Sam &amp; Cat. I would be remiss not to heartily thank PrettyLittlePoutyMouth and gayerfurtherfaster (gayerfurtherfaster420) for becoming some of the kindest, most supportive friends I've ever had. And of course, for their endless inspiration that Kinky Virgin Verse has been for Puckentine, not to mention KBS giving me hospital homework to watch Sam &amp; Cat after months of stalling. (Best homework ever.) </p><p>This collection is dedicated to both of you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat Valentine was no stranger to breasts. </p><p>Many thought her far more innocent than she actually was, her easygoing personality and whimsical ways often fooling them into thinking she was inexperienced or maybe even uninterested in sex, but nothing could be further from the truth. She'd been fooling around with her best friend since they were fourteen; it had started just before Jade had started dating Beck, and he hadn't had a problem with them continuing. </p><p>Jade was where she'd first learned her appreciation for breasts and the way the soft, tender flesh fit just right in the palms of her hands. She loved to squeeze and play with them, finding a deep fascination and beauty in the way that they moved beneath her fingers, not to mention the reactions her movements could evoke with just the right amount of pressure or a careful tweak of dark nipples. </p><p>But what had been experimentation with Jade had become something far more profound with her roommate turned girlfriend, Sam. Everything felt like so much more with her, to be fair, but as they sat together topless for the first time, Cat's fingers were practically itching to touch her, to explore, to learn exactly what she liked and what her breasts would feel like under her hands. </p><p>She almost giggled when Sam's eyes dropped to her own breasts before slowly rising to meet her own, but the nervousness she saw shining in those blue depths stopped her. Sometimes she forgot, kind of, that Sam's overly confident swagger was just for show in a lot of ways. She'd been the one to take off her shirt in the middle of their kiss, prompting Cat to do the same, but the redhead knew that it was up to her to make the next move. </p><p>Reaching out, she took one of Sam's hands into her own and slowly moved it to her chest, pressing it against her breast. She sucked in a breath when the hand automatically curved, moving lower to cup her breast, a nimble thumb brushing over her nipple and making her eyes flutter closed at the sharp sensations rushing through her. </p><p>"Sam," she whispered, the sound nearly a moan but not quite as she opened her eyes again. Leaning forward, she kissed her softly and let her hands slowly trail up and down her sides, shivering as Sam's hand on her breast grew bolder and more confident. After a moment, she was whimpering into the kiss, Sam tweaking her nipple as if she knew *exactly* what Cat liked, and that was when she let her own hand wander. </p><p>Slender fingers curved around a soft breast, squeezing gently as she deepened the kiss. Sam moaned, the sound almost lost in the kiss but it was enough to encourage the redhead to continue her exploration. </p><p>Drawing back slightly, just enough to allow both hands room to roam, she tested the weight of Sam's breasts in her hand, giving each a firm squeeze and watching as Sam's eyes closed, head tilting back as she gave Cat's breast a squeeze of her own. A broad smile painted the redhead's face and she allowed a fingertip to glide across one nipple, relishing in the one Sam jerked and arched into her touch. </p><p>"Cat," Sam moaned, and the sound of her name rolling off of her tongue was like heaven. Licking her lips, Cat slowly lowered her head and sucked one pebbled nipple into her mouth, slowly tracing it with her tongue before nipping slightly. Rewarded by hands fisting in her hair and another groan of her name, she used her fingers to stimulate her other nipple as she continued to tease her with her mouth, hardly even noticing when Sam's hands stilled on her own breasts, focused entirely on pleasing her. </p><p>Switching breasts after a moment, she repeated her teasing, allowing her fingers to skim up and down her soft side as she worshipped Sam's beautiful breasts. </p><p>The blonde had come back to herself, fingers moving and caressing her in all of the right ways, fingers tweaking at hardened nipples in just the way that made Cat's thighs clench together, a moan escaping her from around Sam's breast.</p><p>And then gentle hands were pushing her back, a mewl of protest escaping the redhead before her eyes were rolling back in her head because *Sam's* mouth was on her, all prior nervousness gone as she licked and sucked and nipped at Cat's nipples like she'd been doing it all her life. She was careful but firm, grinning when the redhead's hands fisted in blonde tresses, holding her tightly against her and arching into her touch. </p><p>And then Cat was moaning and shuddering and christ, she was *coming* in Sam's arms, the blonde quickly moving to kiss her and hold her close, their breasts pressing together as they kissed and she whispered loving words until she'd slowed to a mere tremble. </p><p>"Wow," Sam whispered after a few moments, kissing the tip of Cat's nose to make her giggle. "So, that happened." </p><p>"It's never happened before," Cat admitted with an impish smile, leaning in for a soft kiss. "You're a natural." </p><p>Sam snorted and moved to lay down, tugging her down until her head was resting on her chest, fingers slowly doodling who knew what onto her bared stomach. "I love you," she said softly, the words hanging heavy in the air between them, their importance not escaping Cat as it was the first time she'd said it to her. </p><p>"I love you too," Cat smiled, kissing her breast as it was the closest thing to her. "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly, frowning slightly. "You didn't get to..." </p><p>"I kind of did while I watched you," Sam admitted, almost blushing as she stroked Cat's hair. "I'm fine, promise." </p><p>"Okay," Cat murmured, settling back down. She knew that Sam would never lie to her, the promise reassuring her. "Maybe next time I'll get to watch you," she added with a devilish smirk aimed Sam's way, and the blonde's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. </p><p>Maybe next time, indeed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from <i>We'll Be The Stars</i> by Sabrina Carpenter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>